Trust And Misfortune pt. 1
Ok,my new fan fic. Allengiences Leader:Flowerstar A jet black she-cat with white paws and tail tip; yellow eyes. Deputy: Herbpelt A white and brown tom; amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Honeyfern A cream colored she-cat with lighter cream paws and tail tip with a ginger outline to each; gray eyes. M/C Apperntice: Whitepaw A lithe white she-cat; blue eyes. Warriors: Sleeppelt A dust brown tom; green eyes. Halftail A ginger tom; green eyes. Foxheart A ginger she-cat with white tail tip and paws; green eyes. *(There's more but they are less important.) Apperntices: Bluepaw A tortuse-shell she-cat; crystal blue eyes. Greenpaw A dark brown tom; green eyes. Queens: Tealily A light cream she-cat,gray and ginger paws,ears and tail; midnight blue eyes. Venustail A brown and white she-cat; yellow eyes. Kits: Gingerkit A small ginger tom; green eyes. Zueskit A cream tom and ginger ears,muzzle,tail,and paws; gray eyes. Herakit A ginger she-kit and cream paws; blue eyes. Farkit A ginger she-kit with cream paws,ears,and tail; midnight blue eyes. Prolouge Opening page: The 4 clans lived together in peace until FireClan attacked. Only The Duoa,a legendry twosome can save them. But when the forest needed them most, they vanished. 100 years later and the forest cats are nearing their unpredictable end. The next twosome have been born and are of telling age, but they don't know yet. Will they find out in time to save the forest?* *(I knew I just revised the Avatar:The Last Airbender opening to a cat version.So what?It's my fanfic. XD) ''Real Prolouge: ''3 cats gathered under a large holly bush by a wide,noisy river. "Where is Treestar?" a blue-gray she-cat hissed to the large white tom sitting beside her. "Coming, Seedstar!" shouted Treestar, a thin brown tom breathlessly as he ran up to the holly bush. A lithe ginger she-cat squirmed beside Seedstar. "Why did you chose here to meet Seedstar? It's so wet and noisy," she murmured as Treestar slid under the bush and sat beside her. 'I chose it because it's wet and noisy,Hollyleaf," Seedstar hissed. A few hours later the 4 cats slid out from under the bush. The large white tom, named Swiftstar,stared into the sky. "So it's settled then," he murmured. "But what if they don't find out in time?" "That's another matter," Seedstar sighed as she too looked up into the sky. "Maybe we should send them a sign. That would probaly be best," Treestar suggested. "You're right,Treestar,for a change," Seedstar sighed again."Who shall we send it to?" "Shall I send it? They might not recongize yous,but I think they might remeber me," Hollyleaf said shyly. They all nodded. Chapter 1 Tealily lay giggling in her nest in the nusery as her kits climbed around all over her. "Ahh,I can't see!"she screeched as her smallest kit,Gingerkit clamped his fuzzy little paws over her eyes. The only other queen in the nusery was young Venustail. She was very plump and her kits could be born any day now. She giggled as Tealily's other 3 kits played tug-a-war with her tail. "Ok,bedtime now little kits," Venustail said sweetly,plucking Gingerkit off Tealily's head. Tealily shook her tail and the 3 kits scattered in different directions. After retriving the ran-off kits they settled into bed. In the Medicine Cats den Honeyfern was going over the inventory with her apperntice,Whitepaw. Honeyfern would say a herb name would say if thewy had some in stock. "Catmint," Honeyfern asked. "We gotta get some more of that. Leaf-bare will be here before we know it," Whitepaw responed, her head still in the nock in the rock where they kept the herbs. After they had finished going over the stock,Whitepaw poked her head back out of the store,flicking leaves from her ears. "You have some herbs....everywhere," Honeyfern laughed. After Whitepaw had a good grooming to get the leaves out of her fur they settled into their nests for a peaceful night's rest.